Alive and Dreaming
by Angel of Hell 13
Summary: Chapter 6... sorry it's short.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Alive and Dreaming

Author: Shannon

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing. (If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing a fanfic.)

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I decided to make a sequel with S/V's kids in it too. I figured what the hell, I could make a whole story with things like 'Alive and There' 'Alive and Taken' 'Alive and....' You get the picture. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter...

Sequel to Alive and Missing

"Faith..." Max shook his sixteen year old sister. "Faith wake up..." He kept shaking her and whispering urgently.

                "What?!" Faith sat up annoyed. It took one look, at her seven year old brother and the tears on his face, to soften her mood. "What?" She asked quietly.

                "I had a nightmare." Max told her fidgeting.

                 "You have parents. Why do you have to wake me up?" She snapped. Being tired from doing homework didn't help her mood. She laid back down and turned to face her wall. Max didn't move and he started sniffling. Faith moved over a bit and told him. "Get in and go back to sleep before I change my mind." When he got in she put the dark red comforter over both of them and they both fell asleep.

                "Every friggin night for three weeks!" Faith complained. Stephanie just sat there eating her sandwich, watching Faith gesture her life in a very amusing fashion. "God, I shudder to think of what my parents would have done if he was an only child." Faith took a sip of her Sprite.

                "Why don't you tell them about him?" Stephanie asked playing with a strand of her long blonde hair. Whirling it in-between her finger, she sighed.

                "I don't know..." Faith rested her head on her hand. After finishing her sandwich she added. "He doesn't want them to know..."

                "Why?" Stephanie started eating an apple.

                "I don't know." A breeze made Faith shiver. "He won't even tell me what his dreams are about. All he will say is that Mom and Dad get hurt and that I can't tell them anything."

                "Wow." Stephanie said. "You know... for as smart a kid as Max is, he sure does get scared by the smallest things."

                She's right. He is smart. Advanced for his age. At seven years he was already reading and writing things that Faith and Stephanie couldn't understand.

                "I know... I'll talk to him when I pick him up from second grade." Faith spun around and shot her bag for the garbage. "Score!" She jumped up.

                Steph smiled and stood, walking over to the garbage can and putting her own bag in.

                "How in hell did we ever become friends?" Faith joked.

                "I guess we are friends because we are so different." Steph laughed. "Anyway, you had helped me with that Tae-Bo shit in Gym one day, remember?"

                "Yeah..." Faith shifted. "Mom taught me all of those moves."

                "Hmm... yeah, you told me that your mom and dad both had jobs that made them train for that..." She reminded her.

                "Oh." Faith looked at the school in time to hear the bell ring. "Time for class." She pulled Steph back into the building.

                "Hey Mrs. Quinn." Faith waved to the second grade teacher as she waited for Max to get his things.

                "Hello Faith." Mrs. Quinn smiled. "How are you doing in school these days?" She stacked a few papers on her desk.

                "I'm doing okay. I'm in all honors at the high school." Faith smiled, she loved to show off her grades. Being the kind of person who never studied did that to her.

                "That's terrific." The teacher said. "Come here for a second." She led Faith out of earshot of Max and another boy. "Faith, your brother he seems to be advanced for his... age. Have your parents ever talked about moving him ahead?"

                "Yeah, they want to leave him here and he wants to stay. It all works out." Faith smiled.

                "Hmm... well... did you know your brother writes... stories?" Mrs. Quinn asked.

                "Yes. I just don't know what about." Faith told her.

                "Well, he writes different things. Stories about people getting hurt. Him getting hurt. Other things and sometimes he writes songs about the stories." Faith frowned when she heard this.

                "I'll talk to him."

                "Ok. Have a nice weekend." She smiled and left.

                "Hey, Max. While I'm still young." Faith yelled to her brother still frowning.

                "I'm coming." He turned back to his friend. "You promise to keep it a secret?"

                "Promise." The other kid said then hurried out. "Hey Faith." He ran past.

                "Bye Greg!" She yelled as he ran then turned to her little brother. "What was that all about?" Confusion in her eyes.

                "Nothing." Max pushed past her and led her to the car, already knowing where she parked.

                As they got in and put their seatbelts on she told him. "I want to talk to you about something." Faith studied the road as she pulled out of the school's parking lot.

                "What?" Max continued to look out the passenger seat window. The kid was so damn annoying.

                "You dreams. I want to know what you dream about..." Faith blurted.

                "I told you I don't want to talk about them." He snapped.

                "Don't get all angry at me or next time I am going to have to tell mom and dad about your dreams and how for the past three weeks you have woken me up." Faith threatened.

                "I don't want them to know." He whispered.

                "Then tell me and I won't tell them." Faith compromised.

                Max stared out the window again. "Promise?" He looked over to her.

                She nodded. "Promise... tell me."

                "The dreams... I see mom fighting with someone. I don't know who... they are never clear enough for me to tell, but it's someone she knows. The person, a girl I think, pulls out a knife and stabs mom." He's almost in tears as he continues. "Then it seems like an hour passes and dad finds her. You and I are somewhere. I think at grandpas or something. Dad rushes her to the hospital then comes to pick us up. Grandpa nearly chokes when dads tells us. When we get there something is going on... then I wake up." Max went back to looking out the window.

                "Wow..." Faith said. _Nice Faith. That's really helpful. "And why can't you tell mom and dad?" She asked._

                "Cause..." He stopped for so long that she didn't think he was going to continue. He mumbled something that she couldn't hear then.

                "Excuse me?" Faith turned her head to him.

                "I think it's going to come true." He mumbled.

                "How could you think that. Mom can take care of herself. And dad would never let anything like that happen to her. You know that." Faith stared at her brother then back at the road. Their house was in sight. Suddenly she stopped the car.

                Max snapped forward. "What the hell was that for?"

                Faith hit him in the head. "Watch your mouth!"

                "Why? You don't..." Max slid in his seat.

                "I'm older then you! And don't you dare get mad at me; I am not the one acting like the guy Rambaldi!" Faith snapped at him.

                Max's face went pale. He had always hated the stories of their mom and dads old job. Yeah, his dad still had his job, but it was nice quiet desk job. Stories about their mother almost dieing and the prophecies made by Rambaldi were terrifying to Max.

                "Don't call me that!" He said to her.

                "Don't act like him and I won't." Faith leaned back in her seat. _Thank God no one ever comes down this street. "I'm sorry okay." Faith still had anger in her voice. She took a breath and spoke softly. "You just have to tell mom and dad about them. At some point I am not going to be home and you will either have to stay by yourself or go to mom and dad. It's your decision." Faith started the car again and parked in the driveway. "Mom's home." She stated._

                "I'll tell them, but not today." Max raced out of the car and inside the house.

                Faith took a deep breath and went inside.

                "Hey sweetie." Sydney smiled at her daughter.

                "Hey mom." Faith threw her backpack next to Max's and sat at the kitchen table.

                "Anything wrong?" Sydney kissed her on the forehead and then picked up a water bottle and gave it to her, also taking on for herself.

                "No... nothing's wrong." Faith answered eyeing Max who was already starting his homework.

                "Well... I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run before you started your homework. Ms. Racy and just next door if Max needs something." Sydney tied her shoelace.

                "Yeah." Faith told her smiling. "Let me go put on something more 'running' like." She walked to her room.

                Faith's room reflected her lifestyle pretty much. It was painted dark red and had a dark blue carpet. The posters, pictures and papers covered most of the wall.

                Faith went over to her dresser and pulled out a sports bra. Rummaging in her bottom draw, she finally found shorts. As she was sitting on her bed she noticed something sticking out from under it. Pulling on it she noticed it was a green notebook. Nevertheless, it was Max's. She'd seen him writing in it. Sometimes if they were watching TV or even talking he'd pull it out and start writing. No one has ever set eyes on the pages... so maybe this was her chance.

                Faith stood and went to the door of her room, making sure it was locked. Sitting on the bed she flipped open the first page.

                "Oh my God." Faith looked along the page. Quickly she flipped the pages and saw that the others looked almost exactly alike. "Shit..."


	2. Not Again

Chapter 2-

                Faith slowly walked back into the kitchen. "Hey mom? Do you mind if I skip this one?" She fidgeted as she kept Max's notebook behind her back.

                "No hun." Sydney kissed her cheek then grabbed her water bottle. "I'll be back soon." And left.

                Max stood and left the room also. A few seconds later Faith heard his door shut soundly. _Get a grip Faith!_

_                She walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to her brother's room. "What?!" He called. He sounded annoyed already._

                Faith took the notebook out behind her back and walked in. The first thing she saw was her brother at his desk writing.

                "Faith have you seen my..." He stopped when he saw what she was holding. "My notebook." He finished.

                "Yeah. You must have dropped it in my room last night." She went over and handed it to him. Sitting on his bed she played with her bracelets. "Max, I wanna talk."

                "Again?" He replied.

                "Yes. Again." She accented each word. Nervous and fidgeting she finally continued. "I read your notebook."

                "What?!" He stood up, angry now. And Faith was terrified of him even though he was only 7 years old. _You're sixteen and your scared now?!_

_                "I read it and what you wrote... Max they're scary!" Faith stood also, she was getting angry to. Angry at him for never telling her, angry at herself for never figuring out._

                "How did you even read it? It's in a code..." Max asked her surprised.

                Faith looked down then back at him. Angrily she told him. "Well, did you know that Rambaldi used the same exact code to write his 'prophecies'? You do know what the hell they put mom and dad through..." She snapped.

                Max nodded. "Just not yet please?! Don't tell them."

                Faith looked at her little brother. "Fine. For now I won't tell them. But if it becomes this thing with you then I go straight to them." Faith went to the door. "And don't show Mrs. Quinn what you write. She's worried." With that, Faith went to her own room.

                Sydney collapsed on the bench in front of the park and took a sip of her water. When the blue car pulled up in front of her she stood and went over to it.

                "Hey babe." Vaughn said as he got out and went over to her.

                "Hi." Sydney smiled and put her arms around him.

                "Eww... you're all sweaty." He pulled away a bit and kissed her. "Want a ride home?" He asked.

                "Sure." She replied as he opened the passenger side door. "Thank you."

                Vaughn got in the other side and drove them home.

                "Max! Faith!" Vaughn yelled as he walked through the door. Sydney followed him inside and shut the door behind her.

                "Hey daddy." Faith kissed him on the cheek then smiled.

Vaughn noticed the pencil behind her ear and Max holding his own. "You two doing homework?"

                "I am..." Max said. "Faith is writing a new song."

                "Really?" Sydney asked. "You ever gonna let us see the others that you've written? All 20 of them?"

                "Not yet." Faith teased.

                "Finish your homework?" Vaughn sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

                "Yep." She nodded. The phone rang and Faith raced to it. "Hello... hey Steph... no... Its punch then kick... it's always punch first... your kidding right?... hold on..." Faith put her hand over the receiver. "Excuse me." She left and shut the door to her bedroom. Bits of conversation fluttered out of the room.

                "I'm gonna go finish my homework." Max left his mom and dad alone in the living room.

                "So... how was work?" Sydney sat next to Vaughn on the couch. He slid his arm around her waist as she put hers around his shoulder, playing with his hair.

                "Fine..." Vaughn sighed. "Robson talked to me today... you know, the guy who took over after Devlin retired... Anyway, he told me that this next mission they need someone young. And when he told me how young I told him that he was going to have a hard time finding anyone young enough."

                "How young?" Sydney asked him.

                "He and Eric both agree that they have to be seventeen or sixteen... maybe eighteen." Vaughn said.

                "Eric agreed with that?" She was surprised. Francie and Eric's son Terri was fifteen and they'd never let him go on a mission.

                "Yeah. I was just as surprised as you were." Vaughn looked to Sydney. "They wanna come over tonight. Robson and Eric, which means Francie and Terri also."

                "That's okay." Sydney kissed him on the cheek.

                "Mom!" Faith ran into the living room and jumped on the couch hugging her mother.

                "What do you want?" Sydney narrowed her eyes at Faith.

                "Can Steph come over for dinner please?!" Faith begged. "She needs help with her fighting moves and I told her that I'd ask if she could come and practice in the basement training area... please?!"

                "I don't know. Terri could use the company and he loves to train... okay..." Faith hugged Sydney then ran to call Stephanie.

                "She didn't even ask why Terri was coming over." Vaughn mused.

                "Well, she probably just wanted to quickly tell Steph because if you heard Stephanie has a small crush on him." Sydney laughed.

                "Oh, I could so use that." Vaughn smiled when Sydney slapped him playfully.

                "Well, I better start cooking." Sydney got up and pulled Vaughn up with her. "Don't think you're not gonna help."

                "But mom!..." Vaughn teased whining.

**7:00****  
                "Hey Stephanie. Everyone's in the living room." Sydney smiled as she let Stephanie in the house.**

                "Thanks Mrs. Vaughn." She smiled back.

                "I told you that you should call me Sydney." Sydney told her.

                "I know. It just slipped." Stephanie laughed as they walked into the living room.

                Weiss, Francie and Robson were on the couch. Vaughn was leaning back on the floor using his elbows as support. Terri was sitting on the floor also with Faith in his lap.

                "Hey Steph." Terri gave Stephanie one of his gorgeous smiles.

                "Hey Terri." Steph choked out.

                "Steph, do you want to train after or before dinner?" Faith asked going over to her friend.

                "How about before." Steph eyed Terri when he got up.

                "You okay with that?" Faith asked Terri. He nodded and the three headed to the basement.

                "So, Steph. I didn't know you fought." Terri started the conversation.

                "Y..Yeah. Well. Sort of." She stuttered.

                "What she means to say is that when she should be on her feet she is on her ass instead." Faith gave Steph a smirk as she threw her a sports bra. "Go get changed."

                "Yeah, yeah." Steph muttered when she noticed Terri was smiling.

                When Steph got back she watched as Terri and Faith threw punches at each other. Whenever Faith was about to punch him, he'd move a bit to the left or the right. It looked like Faith was going to punch again so he moved to the left, but Faith slid to the floor and kicked his feet out from under him.

                "Don't let your guard down." She panted. Then she smiled at Steph. "Why don't you show her some moves while I go ask my dad something." She ran up the stairs and shut the door after her.

                "I am no good at fighting. I will be on the floor in a matter of seconds." Steph told him honestly.

                Terri just nodded. "Well we gotta do something while Faith is gone. Come on. I'll show you how to defend your self." He gave her another smile.

                She smiled back and shot. "You weren't doing too good a job of defending your own body with Faith." She laughed.

                Terri just shook his head and walked over to her.

                "Hold your hands up like this." Terri took her hands in his and held them up, noting that her hands shook when he touched her. He looked up at her and shook her so that her hands stayed in the same spot.

                They were the same height so when she looked up she was looking straight in his eyes. Deep brown. He was sweating and had no shirt on so Steph could feel the heat radiating off of him. She watched as he backed away and got into a fighting position.

                "Ready?" Terri asked her.

                "Uh huh." She nodded and they started. He punched she ducked. He kicked she moved to the side. At one point he went to punch and she moved and punched back. Her fist met his chest and he got pushed back.

                "That was..." He took a breath. "That was great." Smiling he took a long breath.

                "How's it going down here?" Faith ran down the steps to the basement, three water bottles in hand.

                "It's going great. She just punched me." Terri grabbed a water bottle and took a long... sip.

                "Only you would like getting punched." Faith and Steph laughed taking one water bottle.

                "Hey why don't we show her the moves we made up?" Terri turned to Faith and smiled.

                "Perfect. Go sit over there." Faith gestured to the chair in the corner. "We made these up one day..." They both started fighting.

                An hour later dinner was ready and the three teenagers were beat.

                Faith slid into the chair next to Steph and whispered. "Have fun down there while I was gone?"

                Steph smirked. "A blast." And they both burst out laughing.

                "Girls. Eat." Sydney smiled.

                Soon everyone was in a conversation about Vaughn's job and the mission he was working on.

                "It needs to be someone young. They are the only ones who will have a chance of getting in and out safely." Robson told Vaughn.

                "He's right man." Weiss stated. "Only people eighteen and down are allowed inside... it has to be someone either that age or looks that age... and no one older then eighteen actually looks younger."

                Terri took a sip of his soda. "I gotta agree with Dad, Mike. From what I've heard the guy hates anyone older then that."

                "That still doesn't mean that we will actually find someone who at the age of six or seventeen has the ability to do all this." Vaughn argued.

                "Come on Dad. I bet there are tons of kids who can fight and do all the work that field agents do." Faith ignored the glare coming from her dad.

                "Michael. Just look at Faith and Terri. They are only fifteen and sixteen and they are doing better then I was when I worked on missions." Sydney said.

                "I hear that you train..." Robson said to Faith. "What do you do when you train?"

                Faith looked hesitant then answered. "I do a lot. Kick-boxing, just throwing punches, working on moves." Faith took a long sip of her water.

                Robson just nodded a gleam in his eyes.

                Vaughn raised his head a knowing look on his face. "No, don't even think about it. I won't allow it. No." He finished.

                "What?" Faith asked getting confused. She looked down the Max who had the same look on his face.

                "I was just thinking... that you fit all qualities for what we need." Robson told her. Vaughn was still shaking his head.

                "You mean me? Me go on the mission?" Faith asked.

                "Well. Yeah." Robson finished.

                "No. Absolutely not." Vaughn argued. "I won't allow my daughter to go on a mission where she could get hurt or be killed."

                "Dad. One, calm the hell down. Two, I can get hurt in school and I can be killed in school and you still _make me go." Faith stated._

                "It's not the same. There is less likely a chance..." Vaughn noticed everyone staring at him. He looked at Sydney. "What do you think?"

                "I don't know..." Sydney looked at him then to Faith. "I think we should let her decide."

                "Really?!" Faith exclaimed.

                "Really." Sydney nodded then looked to Vaughn.

                "Fine. It's her decision." He told Robson.

                "So, Faith. Are you in?" Weiss asked. Terri and Steph looked at her surprised and both wanting to know what she was going to say.

                Max looked at his sister with a very worried expression on his face.

                "Yeah. I'm in." Faith smiled.


	3. Training

A/N – Sorry it took sooo long. I am putting stuff from every show leading up to Masquerade and some stuff from that as well. I might add bits and pieces from every new show that comes on too.

Chapter 3-

Faith took a long ragged breath and panted. Her training had started two days after she had agreed to the mission. They had told her the dangers of the mission, but also that the information she would get was vital to the agency. Now, a week later from all the explanations, she was out of breath, sweating… and humming.

                Tyler, her trainer, held up his hands, the sign to say stop. "Are you… are you humming?" There was a laugh in his voice that made Faith smiled.

                "Yes, I am humming. Got a problem with that?" She asked standing up straight and picking up her water bottle.

                "No, it's just I never heard anyone hum while fighting before." Tyler smiled. "You have a nice voice."

                Faith watched him blush as she said. "Thank you. I love to sing... besides fighting, I do it best. Anyway, less talking, more fighting."

                An hour later Faith was lying on her back.

                "When I expand you contract." Her trainer Tyler breathed.

                "Like I've never heard _that _before." Faith muttered.

                Tyler smiled. "At least you'll have your attitude and your humming to protect you. Which, by the way, are both very annoying now."

                "Shut up." Faith slapped him playfully. He just laughed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Let me go!" She yelled/laughed and pounded his back. "For a nineteen year old you sure are strong... and sweaty." She could feel the heat at her stomach where it connected with his shoulder.

                "Be nice..." Tyler teased.

                "Never!" She kicked.

                "You're supposed to be training." Robson walked up to them.

                Tyler quickly put Faith down, and picked up his water bottle, turning away.

                "We needed a break." She shot back, taking a sip of her own water.

                "You don't have time for breaks." Robson said seriously. "You leave for Rome in two days. You need training."

                "Like I don't know that." Faith snapped. "I've got you, mom, dad, my grandmother  and a whole bunch of other people explaining that I need all of this." She gestured to the punching bags and other various things. "And this is what I want you to know." She walked over to Robson and told him. "I am working my ass off for you. And I know, I may sound like my mother right now, but I. Need. A. Break." She pronounced each word as if she was talking to a baby. "No break - no mission."

                "Fine." Robson spat then left.

                "Wow." Tyler smiled. Faith just looked at him the sat on one of the benches. "I don't have the guts to stand up to people like that. I'm glad you do."

                "Yeah." Faith sighed. "I have to talk to my mom about that."

                Tyler laughed. "Don't loose that. It will help you out." He saw that Faith had a far away look in her eyes and sensed something. "What's the matter?"

                "It's nothing. I was just thinking about my brother." Faith laughed. "How many sixteen year olds will admit to thinking about their seven year old brother?"

                Tyler nodded, smiling. "Not many. Anyway, we better get back to work before he comes back."

                Faith nodded and started kicking his ass.

                "So... how was training yesterday?" Steph asked Faith as she collapsed on Steph's left on the park bench.

                "It was cool. Tyler is sweet, but Robson can be such an ass sometimes." Faith told her. "He came in the other day and Tyler seems modest, but always speaking his mind around me, yet when Robson is there... he's just... a chicken." She waved her hands.

                Steph sighed. "Come on. Like you care about the guy, all you care about is getting to kick some major ass next week." She laughed and so did Faith.

                "Hey you two!" Terri bounded up to them and sat on Faith's left. "What's up?"

                "Hey Terri." Steph smiled and bit her lip. He flashed her one of his smiles and turned to Faith.

                "We were just discussing me kicking some ass next week." Faith smiled and looked at her watch. "You guys wanna come with me to pick up Max?"

                "Sure." Terri stood up. "Steph you coming too?"

                "Um... Y-yeah." Steph stuttered.

                "Kay." Faith grabbed her hand and stood up. "Let's go."

                Mrs. Quinn smiled as Faith walked into the classroom, followed by Stephanie and Terri.

                "Hey." Faith smiled at the teacher and looked around for Max. He was talking to Greg. "Max… come on!"

                "Hello Faith." Greg's mother tapped her on the shoulder. "Who are your friends?"

                "Hey Tina. This is Stephanie Armand and Terri Weiss." Each shook her hand and then backed away.

                "How's Max doing? He never comes over to see Greg anymore."

                Faith shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe they see enough of each other at school." Just then she felt Max pull her shirt. "What?"

                "Can we go?" Max looked up at her, pleading.

                "Yeah, I'll see you later Tina." Faith waved and then followed her brother out to the parking lot, all the while talking with Steph and Terri.

                "It's May 21st." Steph said as she collapsed on the couch at Faith's house. Terri sat next to her, much to Steph's delight.

                Faith sat back rolling her arms back and forth. "So?'

                "You are not going to be here for your birthday." Terri reminded her. Steph smiled at the way he finished her thought, the girl is crazy.

                "Oh God. I completely forgot." Faith frowned then smiled. "Doesn't matter. I'm turning 17, it's not that special."

                Steph threw a pillow at Faith. "It is too."

                "Fine." She threw it back to Steph, but missed and hit Terri. Faith giggled. "I better not be throwing anything while I'm there."

                They all laughed, unaware of Max listening to them… writing.

                An hour later Sydney and Vaughn walked into the house, laughing.

                "Hey Steph, Terri." Sydney smiled at the group that was _still in the living room._

                "Hey Sydney." They both laughed.

                "Hey honey." Vaughn sat on the arm of Faith's chair, leaning to kiss her on the cheek. "Are…"

                "Yeah, I'm ready and I'm not backing out… I don't think I can since I'm leaving tomorrow." She cut him off and smiled up to him.

                "Fine. Where's your brother?" He asked her looking around then to the door to Max's room.

                "In there." She gestured with her hand and head to the door. "He's been in there for a while…"

                Vaughn got up and walked over to the door. Turning the door knob he entered the room. "Hey Max."

                Sydney looked at Faith and smiled. "Your birthday is in two days. You're not gonna be here for it."

                "We were talking about that with her Sydney, but she wouldn't listen." Terri told her. Max and Vaughn walked back into the room just then.

                "How about we do something when you get back?" Faith nodded towards her parents and her friends.

                Max looked at all of them and muttered so that they wouldn't hear, there was a definite hint of fear in his voice for anyone listening. "If she gets back." 


	4. Missing

A/N – Need to say that Vaughn, Sydney and everyone else don't know Sydney's mother is alive. They have no clue. Needed to say that.

                Faith always hated planes. Putting the shade up she glanced at the ocean below her, quickly closing it again.

                "You okay?" Tyler asked. He was coming with her. She needed someone there to help get the security camera's down.

                "Yeah. I just hate flying." She shivered at the thought of being hundreds of feet in the air, over water.

                He looked at her and smiled. "Think of something else. Like the idea that tomorrow night is your seventeenth birthday and you are going to be kicking ass."

                Faith smiled, leaned back and closed her eyes. "Yeah. I'm gonna go to sleep." She smiled at him then drifted into unconsciousness.

                Few hours later Faith felt someone jerk her awake. She looked over to Tyler. "Where here." He told her.

                She stood up and they made there way off the plane.

                After grabbing their bags they got into a cab and drove to their hotel, going over the moves and techniques she should use tomorrow night.

                Tomorrow night came too soon.

                "You ready?" Faith heard Tyler in her ear piece.

                "As ready as I'll ever be." She whispered walking up the steps to the huge mansion.

                "Have a happy birthday." She listened to him. "I'm going to tap into the security cameras at 9:00. So be ready."

                "I will." Was the last whisper as she walked through the huge doors. Eric and Robson were right. There was no one over eighteen here. She glanced at her watch. Five minutes.

                Making her way over to the door she was supposed to go through she went over the plan.

                There was safe in this guy, Peter's, bedroom. She was supposed to get in there, use Marshall's new 'toy' on the safe to open it, grab the papers and get out. (Marshall, after SD-6, had been given a job with the tech guys)

                "Okay, I'm turning the cameras off." Tyler warned her. "Be careful." Then she heard nothing.

                She looked over to the guard who was guarding the door as he ran out of the room. "Yes!" She whispered.

                Sliding through the door she made her way down the hallway. Turning a corner she stopped short. Another guard.

                "What are you doing here? This is off limits." He ordered. As he made his way over she stood there. When he was close enough she kicked him in the face, then punched him a couple times till he was knocked unconscious.

                "Whew." She sighed as she opened the bedroom door. "Had to be blue." She whispered looking at the colors. She went over to the safe and pulled out a little device. Marshall's toy. It stuck to the safe as she spun the dial. Blinking, it beeped and the safe opened.

                Grabbing the papers Faith spun around and came face to face with a young man. It wasn't the owner of the room… but it wasn't someone she knew either.

                "Hi. You've got something I want." He pointed to the papers. "Too bad that my superior wants something more." He whispered and punched her knocking her out.

                "Hello?" Vaughn answered the phone groggily. "Eric it's two in the morning…. What do you want?... what?... I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and scribbled a note to Sydney, telling her to meet him at his office with Max in the morning.

                "Merde." He whispered as he slipped out the door.

                Faith coughed slightly as she pushed the floor with her hands. Waking up in a dark, damp room was not good. Coughing again she sat up all the way and planted her back against the wall.

                Her head spun to the opening of the door.

                "Hey." The guy who punched her out smirked at her. "How you doing? Any better?" He was being sincere, you gotta give him that.

                "Who the hell are you?" Faith asked harshly, still coughing.

                "Drink this." He held out a cup of water and she sipped it. "My name is Jason." He gave a small wave.

                "Why did you bring me here?" She questioned still sipping the water.

                "I didn't want to okay? You have to believe me on that." She nodded but he knew she didn't believe him. "I wanted to get the papers and leave, but No, my superior wants something else…" He gestured everything with his hands and she smiled at the memory of how Stephanie would be copying the movements.

                "What does your superior want?" She knew what was coming.

                "You." He frowned and looked down. "That's all she would tell me."

                "She?" It was amazing that it was a woman. All the leaders, superiors Faith had heard about were always men. Never a woman.

                "Yeah. She." He answered. The door opened again and he looked up.

                "Jason, she's on the phone." The guy looked at Faith and then back to Jason.

                "Keep drinking that. It'll help the cough." Jason stood up and pulled the other guy out of there.

                Faith just sat there. Drinking… thinking…

                "I can't believe it." Stephanie muttered. Terri put his arm around her. Usually she'd smile and feel the low level sparks, but not now. Faith was missing. "I can't believe it." A tear fell down her cheek and Terri pulled her into him. Her head on his shoulder.

                "It'll be fine. Faith can take care of herself. Right Mike?" Terri looked over to Vaughn.

                "Yeah. Faith will be fine." Vaughn tightened his grip on Sydney and Max.

                "I am so sorry. When I didn't get her over the headphones I looked for her, but she wasn't in there." Tyler told them.

                Robson walked through the door. "They can't find her. They're still looking but…"

                Max looked at all of them. If only they knew… if only they knew.

                Faith stood up finally. Hours and hours of being here was driving her insane.

                Jason opened the door and closed it. "Hey again." He smiled.

                She looked at him, fury in her eyes. "Don't 'hey' me." She snapped harshly.

                "Don't get mad at me." He told her, his own anger taking place. "I told you I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but it's my job."

                "How old are you?" The question took him by surprise. It took her by surprise too that she had asked it.

                "I'm eighteen." He told her. She just nodded.

                "Why did you get into this job?"

                "My dad was a former agent and I was supposed to, excuse the cliché, 'follow in his footsteps'." Jason gave a harsh laugh.

                "Can I get out of here? Not away, cause I know they won't let me. I mean just somewhere else?" She was whispering, vulnerability in her voice.

                Jason wanted to give in. He wanted to take her outside into the sunlight. Remembering his father yelling at him that he was too kind he told her. "I'll ask them." Then he left. Leaning against the door he sighed. "I wish I could."

                Max tried to sleep. It was already 9:00 pm. He turned around and around. Getting up he walked to his bedroom door. Listening to his parents talk in the living room he opened it. They were turned away from the door as he slipped out and made his way to Faith's room, notebook in hand.

                Her door was already open and he closed it after he walked in. The bed was made and her desk neat. She was always organized. 

                Max put his notebook on the desk and climbed into the bed. Pulling the dark red comforter over himself. "Faith." He whispered.

                _Faith knelt down and put a hand to her lip that was bleeding. "What the hell do you want!" She yelled. All she got was a slap, then a punch. She wasn't going to fight. Why the hell not? Finally she stood up. Clutching her stomach she leaned against the wall._

_                The woman in front of her pulled a gun out. Pointing it at Faith she pulled the trigger._

_                "No!" Someone yelled. A blur ran in front of Faith, taking the bullet for her._

_                Max shot straight up. "Dad." He whispered. He was confused. Was the blur dad? Getting up he went to the desk and sat down opening his notebook, writing._

                "Hey, Faith." Faith listened to the person until she felt a shake.

                "What'd you want?" She asked as she opened her eyes. "I'm tired, Jason, let me sleep." She tried to put her head back down, but he pulled her up.

                At first she fell, but he held her around the waist.

                "Come on. We have some traveling to do." Jason whispered in her ear. She leaned on his sleepily and he tugged at her.

                "Where are we going?" She put her arm on his shoulder, knowing if she didn't she was gonna fall again.

                "We're going to France. To see my superior." He pulled her towards the door. When he noticed the cut on her leg he picked her up. 

                "I can walk." She protested tired.

                "You can fall on your ass." He told her. Still carrying her he kicked open the door. Sunlight hit her face and she squinted. "You wanted to be outside." He whispered as she buried her eyes in his chest, trying not to be blinded.

                He continued walking and finally set her down in a car.

                "I'll be right behind you." Jason closed her door, smiled at her through the window and then ran back to the room.

                Faith laid her head back down and closed her eyes, smiling.

                "They lost her?" Vaughn said angrily to Robson. "They found her then they lost her."

                "I'm sorry." One of the tech guys told Vaughn then left quickly.

                Marshall peaked into the room and then walked in. "Hey Sydney." He smiled to her. "I'm sorry about Faith and this new guy Daniel doesn't know what he's doing yet, I remember when I was new to SD-6 I had a hard time getting around, getting used to the computer…" He trailed on.

                "Marshall." Robson whispered.

                "Oh yes." Marshall took out a piece of paper. "We found out that she's being moved… to France. Beautiful place. I heard that you were born there Michael… oh yeah." He stopped when he saw Robson.

                "So, we're going to France." Robson nodded.

                "Where are we?" Faith asked Jason as they walked into a fully furnished room.

                "A safe house." He smiled at her pleasure and walked in front of her. "They didn't want to travel that long. Morons." He whispered and she started to laugh.

                "Why are you being so friendly to me?" She liked that he was so nice, she just didn't understand it.

                "Because I don't want to see anyone get hurt." He told her as he sat on the couch. Patting the seat next to him he smiled.

                She sat down and looked around. "How do you know that I won't sneak out in the middle of the night?"

                "I don't." He frowned. "They are making me lock you in the 'basement'."

                She shivered. "I'm warning you that I am a little bit claustrophobic."

                "I'm gonna be down there with you. I wouldn't leave anyone alone down there." He shivered too.

                "Thanks." She whispered as she stood up. Faltering a little bit, she steadied herself.

                Jason stood quickly putting an arm around her. "You okay?"

                His face was little too close. "Yeah." She wanted it that way.

                "Are you sure?"

Hs mouth was next to her ear, so close that when she turned her head to him her mouth was little too close to his.

                "Yeah, I'm sure." She whispered.

                _A little bit… closer.__ She thought as he kissed her. __Oh my God, kissing the enemy here! Her mind screamed at her. But her reflects were certainly working as she parted her lips. He tasted good. Like chocolate, cherries and everything she loved. She pulled and pushed him over to the bed in the corner of the room._


	5. Hurt

A/N - I failed to mention (I am doing that a lot lately) that Sydney is now a English teacher… and since I have no clue what they teach to you in college I have made her a 9th grade teacher. 

For the classroom scene I am using my 8th grade English class as an example. I am the quiet one who never speaks… so you might not get a chance to see me.

The radio clock started to play some kind of rock music, which was way to… rocky. Max woke with a start hitting the damn contraption till it shut up, wondering why he wasn't in his room. Looking around he saw all Faith's posters and realized he was in her room.

                Remembering his little trip down the hall, he stood up and went over to the desk. He picked up his notebook and opened it, reading what he last wrote. Taking the pen and starting to write he exited the room to go get dressed for school.

                "Hey baby." Sydney gave Max a smile as she got her things for work ready. She was finally an English teacher… all that hard work had paid off.

                "Hey mom." He didn't look up from his notebook as he walked straight into his room.

                Vaughn walked out of his and Sydney's room not taking his eyes off Max. When he finally did he smiled at Sydney. "You should just call in sick. We'll call and say that Max is sick too." He slid his arm around her waist. "You two should be there helping us look…"

                "Well, you find something and you call me okay?" He gave her a nod. "Then I will pick up Max and meet you at your office."

                "Know what?" He gave a smile.

                "No, what?" Sydney continued getting her bag ready.

                "Haladki is actually helping us." Sydney spun around and laughed.

                "You better get to work or you're going to be late." She pushed him in the direction of the door.

He left without another word. 

                "Max!" Sydney called as she walked over to her son's room. "Come on, or you're going to be late for school." She opened the door to his room and watched him in silence as put his books in his backpack.

                "I'm coming mom." He took a glance at her.

                "Max?" Sydney sat on the bed.

                "Yeah, mom?" He finished putting his green notebook in the backpack and looked up at her.

                "Why don't you ever smile?" She reached out and pushed a strand of his dark brown hair from his eyes.

                Max shrugged. He was never really happy enough to give anyone a smile. Yeah, he smirked and gave small smiles, but that was only once in a while.

                "You should." Sydney motioned to his backpack. "Now let's go or we'll both be late."

                They both headed out and Sydney locked the door behind her.

                Faith paced the floor of the safe house. She'd been up five, she went to sleep at two, and it was now eight.

                Taking a glance over to Jason she sat on the couch still looking at him. "What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?..." She whispered over and over. She didn't want to leave… As much as her brain told her to get up and run away, get back to her family… she didn't want to hurt him.

                Plus, he was kinda cute when he slept. Walking over to him she sat on the edge of the bed. His brown hair fell slightly over his eyes, covering the lids which concealed his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. He was on his side, one hand under the pillow under his head, the other was on the mattress in front of him.

                Reaching over she pushed his hair from his eyelids, watching. She wanted to sit there forever… but she didn't want to be sitting there when he woke up. So, she got up, making sure the movement didn't wake him, and sat on the couch again.

                Pulling her knees up to her head she rested her chin on them… _what the hell am I supposed to do now?_

                "Ok, who here doesn't know the story of Romeo and Juliet?" Sydney asked her students.

                "Whoever doesn't has really been living in a nutshell!"

                "Paul!" Sydney smiled. "Not everyone in the world knows the whole story."

                "Ok. Fine. Then back to the question." A girl, Kelly, stood up and looked at everyone in the classroom as she spoke. "Who here doesn't know the story of Romeo and Juliet?"

                No one raised their hand so Sydney started to hand out the books they'd be reading from.

                "Everyone knows the assignment." She nodded to the blackboard where what they were supposed to read was written.

                "I don't get it. Who wants to read about two people who kill themselves in the end?" Another boy, Michael spoke up.

                "Obviously you don't." Kelly muttered to him. "It's supposed to be a romantic story about two people who'll do anything for each other."

                "There is no one really like that in the world so why does it matter?" Peter looked at Sydney.

                "There are people like that in the world. And you have no idea how close they are to you." She pointed at him and then gave him a book.

                Just then the phone in the room rang.

                "Hello?" Sydney picked it up. "Yes… Max?... okay… I'll be right there…" She hung up the phone. "Mrs. Shay will be here in a minute to take over, I have to leave." She started to gather her things as Mrs. Shay entered the room.

                "What happened?" The students liked Sydney. They had met her son Max, some of them knew Faith, but Faith is in eleventh grade… they don't usually talk to ninth graders.

                "Max is sick. I have to pick him up." The class waved good-bye to her.

                "Hey baby." She said as she entered the nurse's office at the elementary school.

                "Hi mom." He gave her a smirk and a small wave.

                "He doesn't have a fever, but he says he feels like he's going to throw up." The nurse smiled at Sydney. "And you remember the last time he actually did…"

                "Yes, I remember." Sydney turned to Max. "Come on sweetie. Let's get you home and in bed." She picked up his backpack and followed him outside.

                Jason yawned as he woke up. Last night… oh God… last night. Not a good thought. He looked in front of himself. Faith wasn't there. Sitting up quickly he looked around. Finally his eyes settled on the couch.

                Her back was to him, chin resting on her knees. Dressed in the clothes she had been wearing before. Jeans and a t-shirt.

                Getting up quietly he put on his jeans, making sure he didn't inform her that he was awake now. He was surprised she hadn't left.

                Walking over to the couch he watched as she spun around and looked at him.

                "Hey." Jason whispered. _God, I want to know what she's thinking._

_                "Hey." Faith repeated. She put her feet back on the ground and stared up at him, biting her lip._

                "You, uh… you shouldn't do that." He pointed to her lip. "Bite too hard and you'll… you'll cut your lip." So, she stopped.

                Using one hand she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. As she did that he sat down, not too close, but close enough.

                "Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" He whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering, he just was.

                Faith moved closer to him. If he was gonna whisper so was she. "You told me yesterday you didn't want to see anyone get hurt." He nodded at her words. "Well… neither do I."

                "If you left… who was going to get hurt?" He waited for her answer… not sure if that was the question he wanted to ask.

                Thinking about it she realized that if she had left, the person who would have been hurt the most… is her. "Me." She answered looking at him. They were close now. So close that their legs were touching.

                "Guess that makes two of us." He barely got the 'us' out before she kissed him.

                Both her hands were on the back of his neck, pushing the kiss deeper. One of his hands was in her hair, the other on her back, caressing it. Then she fell back, pulling him with her.

                Vaughn looked at the clock. 1:00. "Have they decided yet?" He flipped the coin he was holding in between his fingers.

                Weiss shook his head. "Not that I know of." Then he noticed the coin. "Okay… if you are gonna do the whole coin thing… then I am allowed…" He pulled out his yo-yo. "To do the yo-yo thing." He flipped it fast so it was in sleeping mode.

                Vaughn… just looked toward the clock again. 1:01.


	6. Decisions

A/N – I think that my inspiration has gone away along with the cold weather. I live in New York and it is sooooo hot here. The other day it reached 96 degrees!!! Anyone else live in NY and hate the hot weather, just raise your hand. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

  
  
 "They decided." Tyler poked his head into Vaughn's office.

                Vaughn jumped out of his seat and out the door. Weiss and Tyler followed him closely.

                "What'd you decide?" Vaughn asked once he was in Robson's office.

                Robson looked up at him and nodded. "We're sending a few agents to France."

                "Who?" Weiss asked before Vaughn could jump him.

                Robson looked down at the papers in front of him. Tyler entered the room with Haladki.

                "You four." Robson gestured to all of them. "An extraction team and if you can get someone to watch Max, then Sydney should go too."

                "You're letting me go?" Tyler looked at Robson, very surprised he'd let him go.

                "Yes. I don't know what I was thinking, but you're allowed to go." Tyler's smile widened as all of them exited the room.

                Vaughn pulled Tyler over to the side and asked. "You like my daughter don't you?" He had a stern look on his face, just like the one Jack used when talking to Vaughn. (You all know that look I'm talking about! The look that says 'I know you like my daughter but I don't like you' look.)

                "Yeah. And I want to help look for her. She's a great girl." Tyler pulled his arm from Vaughn's grasp as he frowned.

                "Let's just get one thing straight." Vaughn lowered his voice. "I don't want you to come to France, but I have no choice in letting you come or not."

                "Why don't you want me to go?" Tyler looked around; making sure no one (especially Haladki) was watching.

                "One: I don't like you. Two: I don't trust you. All I want you to do is not get in the way, those reasons good enough?" Vaughn straightened up. "We're clear?"

                "Crystal." Tyler made his way quickly from Vaughn. 

                Tying her shoelace, Faith looked over to Jason. "I can't believe you're not going to leave." He looked up at her.

                "Why should I? Anyway, I don't have enough time." The clock said 3:00; the van to take them to his superior was coming in five minutes.

                Jason laughed. "You're brave you know that?" She just laughed and stood up. "There is a bag of chips in the bag over there." He pointed to a backpack in the middle of the room. Standing up, he stretched… Faith watched. "See something you like?" He teased.

                "Mmm." She smiled and went over to the bag, digging for the chips. She pulled something smooth out of the bag and looked closely at it. It was a picture. A gorgeous blonde girl, about 17, stood right in front of the Empire State Building.

                "Oh, I see you found my sister Dana." He smiled as he took the picture from Faith. "You should meet her. You two would get along."

                "Where does she live?" Faith reached into the bag, this time coming up with a bag of Cooler Ranch Doritos.

                "New York. You ever been there?" Jason asked her.

                "No." Faith shook her head, popping a chip into her mouth. "But I'd love to go there." She smiled at him then watched as the door to the safe house opened.

                "Ready to go?" The guy looked at Jason.

                "Yeah." Jason picked up the bag and followed Faith out.

                Vaughn slipped inside his house quietly. He had called Sydney and found out that she had picked up Max and that he was sleeping.

                "Hey babe." He spun towards Sydney's voice. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

                "Hey." He slid his arm around her waist. "Got any plans for tomorrow and the day after?"

                "No…" Sydney let her words trail.

                "We are going to France. Actually it will be me, Weiss, Haladki, Tyler and an extraction team. I want you to come too, which means we need someone to watch Max."

                "Why can't I come?" They both jumped at the sound of the seven year olds voice.

                Vaughn looked toward Sydney for help. All she could offer was a shrug.

                "Max." Vaughn started. "You're too young." The simplest statement and _usually that most effective._

                "But I wanna help Faith." Max didn't know if he wanted to tell them about the dreams just yet…

                "How are you going to help Max? We can only afford to send people who are trained." Vaughn didn't want to let his own son down… but what was he gonna do?

                "I…I can help…" Max ran into his room and pulled his green notebook from the draw. Running out he sat on the living room couch, ready to explain.

                "This is where she lives?' Faith stepped out of the van, watching the security guards who were watching her.

                "Yep." Jason jumped out and took her arm. It was a little rough, but Faith didn't take any notice.

                "Hey Jason." One of the guards gave him a smirk. "Who's this?"

                "Hey Kevin. This is Faith Vaughn." Jason pulled her so that she was in front of him. 

                "I still can't believe she gave you the big jobs." Kevin laughed.

                "And why is that?" Jason kept his hold on Faith, making sure that it looked like he was making sure she didn't run.

                "Cause you're too nice." Kevin opened the door, and then turned to Faith. "Be glad Daniel wasn't on this case. You'd have black and blues all over yourself by now."

                Jason pulled Faith into the hallway quickly, shutting the door behind him.

                "That was a pleasant thought." Faith rubbed her arm where Jason had pulled.

                "Sorry about him and about your arm. You just don't want to get into a conversation with them." Jason put a hand on her back and guided her further into the huge house. "I make sure I get out of their way before they can get disgusting."

                Jason looked around. "Are they gonna lock me up again?" Faith whispered the question as Jason led her to a door.

                "I don't know…"

                "Probably right?" Faith turned to him to see him nod. A guard came out and took Faith's arm, just like Jason had.

                "You'll be fine." Jason whispered as he walked backwards, away from her.

                There was something in his eyes. Something there that wanted to complete that sentence. Two little words was all it would take.

                Jason watched Faith turn and let the guard lead her to another room.

                As the guard pulled Faith inside Jason turned around and saw his superior. Finishing his sentence from earlier he said to her. "For now."

A/N – I have to end the chapter here for suspense. I know all of you might hate me right now for the Jason plot but… oh, just wait for the next chapter, which I hope I will get up soon.


End file.
